Zee'mmoro Jin'tol
History Zee'mmoro Jin'tol ('Zee-moor-oh Jin-toll'), or Zee, for short, is a nomadic Lucario (Etherus sentire) that hails from the cold mountains within the Unova region. Since his days when he was old enough to go on his own as a Riolu, he could easily be classified as a Class A explorer and survivalist. Born as the eldest, but also the runtiest, of the litter, Zee's abnormally shorter stature provided him a challenge when it came to defending himself against hostile wildlife on his travels. When he finally evolved at the age of nineteen (the average lifespan of a Lucario being up to seventy years), he found that adventuring became much easier since would-be attackers started to stray away from him. After nearly two more years of traveling, he met Rigel, whom he quickly befriended. A few months after bonding with the Pancham, he was introduced to the rest of the group, and was made sure that he fit right in. Throughout all his years of wandering aimlessly with dead-end paths, Zee'mmoro finally found something he was looking for: a home. Personality ''' For the most part, Zee's personality is very relaxed, sometimes almost too relaxed at times. He isn't much of a combatant, choosing to approach the diplomatic scenario rather than answering questions with his fists. Despite hie nomadic way of life, he is often reluctant to go onto adventures that involve danger, a trait caused by his tendency to avoid conflict. Nevertheless, if it's for the cause of helping a friend, he tags along on the group's antics. The Lucario is also notorious for enjoying hugging (watch that spike) and cuddling, often carrying one of his smaller friends on him at all times. Along with that, he usually allows Kato to tie ribbons on his ears and aura receptors, seeing nothing wrong with 'being bowed up like a Christmas gift'. '''Role Zee'mmoro often plays the more peaceful member of the group, having an interesting knack of ending conflicts with his words and negotiations. However, should the situation call it, he also boasts being the fastest member of the group with his Extreme Speed ability, so he is often relied on should a quick escape/chase come into play. He, for whatever reason, also has decent knowledge of piloting Land Masters and Arwings, hinting that he has some ties to Star Fox or Star Wolf: this, however, remains in the air. Zee is the group's second medical personnel, bested by only Kato, although he sometimes questions the medical procedures, such as embalming the paitent's entire body like an ancient mummy when treating a small cut. Having these thoughts, he usually decides to help Kato with his 'healing' since the group looks to the smaller Pokemon as the doctor more than he. The Aura Like all other Lucario, Zee'mmoro possesses the power to manipulate his life force in various different ways, ranging from healing to offensive attacks to creating basic tools. To help sense for danger, the aura receptors on the back of his head can analyze and feed him information to sense if a living organism is nearby. This ability allows him to quickly adapt to the situation presented to him. Relationships Rigel: Zee'mmoro's first friend of the group. He and Rigel have a very close bond, often going out of their ways to help one another. Zee also tends to be the one that goes back for Rigel should be left behind, and the two are known for spiffing up and eating dinner together. Karo: It was to both of their surprises that Zee and Karo had actually met before Zee had joined the group. The Lucario and Ditto often compete in various of friendly competitions such as kart racing or Smash Tournaments to see who can outdo the other. Kato: When these two are seen together, Zee'm is usually carrying Kato either on his arms, head, or shoulders. Zee allows and enjoys it when Kato decides to put bows on him, and they sometimes cosplay with one another for fun and games. Ice: Although they don't interact quite as often as he does with the others, Zee and Ice are obviously friends, both having Greninja alter-egos. While he doesn't like lemons like she does, the two both are happy that they can enjoy health energy potions together. Silver: While they are friends, Silver and Zee often sometimes battle against eachother, depending on what Silver's form and motives are. Most of the time, however, they embark on unusual adventures with one another. Lisa: The only person that Zee'mmoro cannot bear to stand. He is often frustrated and despises how she talks with him over the phone, and the fact that people tease that he secretly likes her doesn't help him in the slightest. Samus Aran: It's obvious that the Lucario has a raging crush for the bounty hunter: however, it's unsure if she shares the same feelings for him due to mostly never have been seen in the group. Yet, there are pictures... Foxy: Although seemingly terrified of him, Zee'mmoro refers the machine as his old 'coworker' when he was the night watch at the pizzeria. Despite his tenancy to avoid Foxy, he had managed to befriend it during his job, thus creating a unique relationship. Quotes "Trust me: I'm a Lucario!" '' ''"Wait, hold on, I'm calling for an Arwing! ...Yes, extra pepperoni. Thank you, Slippy." '' "'Hai, this is Lisa, no, that's not a valid complaint, okay? Okay, bai.'" "Don't worry: I know how to drive this thing. ...Opps, had it in reverse." "Karo, remember that time when you beat me in Mario Kart? I do." "If we're gonna perform, do we have stage music? I have one in mind. Watch, Rigel, crank my tail." "Who wants to go shopping with me IN THE LAND MASTER?" "Don't worry, I'll pick this up. One, two, th--HHHRNG, that thing's not going anywhere." "B..Bacon? Who has the bacon? Where is the bacon!?" "Oh, thank you. May I see the pictures you took? ...Ooo, nice. I like that one...that one, too. ...Wait, Rigel, where did you get this picture of Samus and I? ...Rigel, Rigel how many did you take? ....I'M KEEPING THIS CAMERA, RIGEL." "Whoa, okay! I'm up, I'm up! Don't do mouth-to-mouth!" "Huh? Oh, that's my old co-worker, Foxy. He's really nice during the day, but at night he...well, plays too rough. Just make sure all the doors are closed." "How about I take you both out to dinner with the most interesting Lucario in the world, hmm?~" "You are all so adorable. I love you all my friends. Come here, group snuggle!"'' "-snore....nnnmmm...-" Moveset (Lucario) In combat, Zee'mmoro uses a mixture of both his physical body and the Aura to aid him. His attacks may be rather weak, but once he's trapped someone in a combo, he can pummel out massive damage fairly quickly. (Light Attack)- Spike Slash (5%): Zee'mmoro snarls and lashes out with his paw spike. (Light Combo)- Hack-n-Slash (13%-??%): Those spikes aren't for show. Zee'mmoro slashes left, right, then begins to continuously swing his spikes at his target. Damage builds until the target escapes. (Light Upper)- Snap (10%): Zee'mmoro lifts his head up and bites at the target. (Light Downward)- Dragon Sweep (6%): Zee'mmoro extends his leg and sweeps it at the target's feet. May cause the target to fall. (Light Dash)- Spike Wall (8%): Zee'mmoro holds the back of his paws away from him and lunges forward to stab. (Light Air)- Spin Kick (10%): Zee'mmoro extends his leg and spins in the air. (Heavy Attack)- Tiger's Palm (15%, 25% if used again within two seconds): Zee'mmoro lights his paw ablaze with Aura flames and slams his palm forward. (Heavy Combo)- Fists of Fury (18%-??%): Zee'mmoro's ignited paws start swinging in a rapid, stunning blur. Damage builds until the target escapes. (Heavy Upper)- Aaron's Staff (20%): Zee'mmoro summons Sir Aaron's staff and swings it upwards. ...Wait, where'd he get that...? (Heavy Downward)- Flaming Dragon Sweep (23%): Similar to Dragon Sweep, except now his leg is on fire. May burn the target. (Heavy Dash)- Serpent Kick (29%): Zee'mmoro jumps forward much like a martial artist, his extended leg being covered by an Aura Dragon. (Heavy Air)- Spinning Crane Kick (10/20/30/40%): Much like Spin Kick, except now Zee'mmoro will spin for four seconds, damage increasing for every second spent in the kick. (Counter) Double Team (50%): Zee'mmoro splits himself into two, pretending to take the hit while his real self drops an axe kick from behind. (Dodge) Extreme Speed: Zee'mmoro quickly zips out of the way on the incoming attack. (Light Special): Aura Fury (100%): Zee'mmoro curls in on himself, his Aura rapidly growing before roaring and explodes it in a wave around him. (Medium Special): Mega Evolution: Zee'mmoro mega evolves, drastically boosting the damage of his other attacks and increasing his attack speed. (Final Special): Five Nights End (350%): Zee'mmoro's ultimate attack. Terrifying screeches are heard, causing him to panic and hide off stage. His old 'coworker' Foxy emerges on the stage, screeching loudly and chasing enemy players. Can KO in two hits. (Taunt)- The Beauty of the Aura: Zee'mmoro holds up his paw, creating a small butterfly out of the Aura, which circles him before popping into blue sparkles. (Taunt #2)- The Terror of the Aura: Zee'mmoro grins evilly, surrounding himself with blood-red aura before roaring loudly. Battle Quotes Introduction: Line 1: "Wait, must it really come down to this...?" Line 2: "Well, alright, if it's for defending my friends." Line 3: "Let's take it easy on each other, yeah? Stop at the sight of blood?" Switching with a teammate: Line 1: "Ahh, I'm not looking forward to this..." Line 2: "Get some rest, I'll cover you." Line 3: "Give him/her a break, would ya'!?" Victory over Silver: Line 1: "Whew, you really are as tough as you look!" Line 2: "Now go to the corner and think about what you've done!" Flawless: "That'll teach you from eating anyone!" Victory over Ice: Line 1: "Looks like that broke the ice! Hehe...I'm sorry." Line 2: "Please check in to Dr. Kato, certified vet!" Flawless: "Oh...I'm sure you'll be back to your catty, floofy self in no time!" Victory over Rigel: Line 1: "Looks like you've been bamboozled!" Line 2: "Sneak your way out of that one, 'ninja'!" Flawless: "Oh, don't be such a baby. I'll take you out to eat after this." Victory over Karo: Line 1: "You have been practicing! Keep up the work, buddy." Line 2: "That was for bombing me the last time we were racing against each other!" Flawless: "I may have gone too far...You alright there, Karo?" Victory over Kato: Line 1: "Science rules, but not on the battlefield!" Line 2: "Sorry, nurse: I mistook you for a threat! ...I'm really sorry. You alright?" Flawless: "I'll be sure to massage all those kinks and sores out of you!" Victory over himself/clone: Line 1: "I'M the Lucario here!" Line 2: "Get out of here, you hopeless ripoff!" Flawless: "I'm the one and only! You can leave forever, you prancing show phony!" Victory via Ultimate Special: Line 1: "Whew, hehe...He's gone, right?" Line 2: "...Oh, you're not stuffed in a suit! Good..." Flawless: "T-thanks, Foxy, hehe...I'll...I'll see you this summer, alright?" Defeated: Line 1: "Nya! No..." Line 2: "I...surrender!" Critical KO: Victory Theme: Victory Theme via Ultimate: Trivia Zee'mmoro seems to have knowledge of things outside of the Pokemon universe, ranging from Star Fox to running a tavern. Most of Zee's attacks come from the game ''World of Warcraft, ''in which the Monk class share many of the same moves. This supports the theory that he has been around more than just his Unova homeland. His attack, 'Aaron's Staff', raises questions as to where he got Sir Aaron's staff, indicating that he could possibly be the same Lucario from the movie 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'. According to Zee'mmoro, he has worked as a waiter, host, tavern keeper, Land Master and Arwing pilot, and a night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Zee'mmoro's obvious crush on Samus often makes him flustered when someone talks about him and her, wanting to keep it on low, despite how well-known it is. He seems to have a fear of fire that is not produced from his aura, most likely due to his sub-steel type. Zee'mmoro has a liking for Twizzler candy, and will often grab a bag or five when out shopping. Despite not being one for fighting, Zee'mmoro is a very durable Lucario, able to withstand mighty blows and taking the brunt of the damage for his team. Although one of his brethren does partake in the Smash Bros tournament, Zee may occasionally fill in the spot as a recolor, of which his general fur tone is a deeper shade than Lucario's. Gallery Pharis the pokegod by onepiecequeen kim-d5oe5d7.jpg|Cosplay with Kato Tumblr natfgfDPJ81ty0vf8o1 500.jpg|Star Fox Cosplay 41187233_m.png|Cosplay with Kato Lucario samurai by gralmaka-d4watwf.png|Cosplay with Kato Aviary Photo 130481021956944182.png|Cosplay with Kato Silver by haychel-d6xjk47.jpg|Zee in recovery FDEE7.jpg|"Care for some tea?" Zee'mmoro.png|Zee'mmoro Five nights at freddy s foxy speedpaint link by acidiic-d7waf46.png|Foxy, Zee's old 'co-worker' from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria tumblr_mcj09hJwH21rxj1tko1_r1_500.png|Zee'mmoro's formal attire. daily1.jpg|Double Team luc-lucario-21885742-600-600.png|"W-what?" Sleep.jpg|Zzzz.... mega_lucario_by_latiar027-d6jjrd9.png|Mega Zee! In this form, Zee'mmoro's attack power skyrockets... Korrina's_Mega_Lucario_berserk.png|...At the cost of him going beserk. five_nights_at_freddy_s__foxy_by_itsover900o-d7wlrnh.png|Five Nights End sleeping_lucario_by_weaselbear-d426ao7.png|Being technically homeless, Zee is often offered to stay at the homes of his friends. decemberpokedexday6_by_cheshirecatgrin-d6wzsdy.png|Zee and Rigel 44349789_m.png|Zee and Kato 43429178.png|Being woken up is never good. 42351106.png|"Bowed up like a Christmas gift." 41331680_m.jpg|Zee blushes easily, even if they're just comments! 40269108_p0.jpg|Repaying friends for letting him stay at their homes. 40269108_p1.jpg|Repaying friends for letting him stay at their homes. 40269108_p3.jpg|Repaying friends for letting him stay at their homes. 40395292_m.png|Pedal Dreams f91.jpg|Relaxing. Night.jpeg|"...And that's when I decided to stop being a night watchman." Wrap.png|Undergoing Kato's 'treatment'. 47101491_p0.jpg|"Grrr-rak! Snrr..." 47162415_p0.png|Zee showing that he can, infact, drive a multitude of things. lucario5.png|Zee'mmoro as he appears in Smash Brothers. Note the slight color change, although he doesn't bear this in his usual pelt.